The instant invention relates generally to work racks and more specifically it relates to a creeper-ramp rack to be stored in a pair of standards on a pick-up truck.
Many people load heavy objects into the back of pick-up trucks such as lawn mowers, bicycles, motorcycles, furniture, etc. There is no standard pick-up rack. They come in a multitude of styles. Once the grill is installed it does nothing but protect the back window glass. Since it has no other uses it is not desirable so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.
Numerous work racks have been provided in prior art that are adapted to aid mechanics in making repairs. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,538,437; 2,843,391 and 3,677,569 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.